


Lioness Okoye

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Disney Style, Fan Art, Gen, Lioness!Okoye, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew Okoye as a lioness.





	Lioness Okoye

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also plan on drawing Nakia...maybe. We'll see how I feel. Idk why, but drawing in Disney style is hard TT.TT


End file.
